


Welcome to Tevinter

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [9]
Category: DA:I, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age:Inquisiton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Ru and Dorian meet up for the first time after they part ways at the end of Trespasser."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Tevinter

“Messer? Messer Pavus?  It was the rapid knocking on his door that startled Dorian from his paper work. Looking up at his door to see that one of the servant girls had poked her head through the door to see if he was in there. “Oh! You are in here! Good! There’s someone here to see you, ser.”

“At this time of night? Tell them to come back in the morning.” Dorian replied, looking back down at the mound of paperwork he had been working on all day. He heard muffled laughter coming from the door and looked up again only to freeze in surprise with an owlish look on his face.

“You do know that I just traveled a week to get here right?” Ru’riro said, gently nudging the door open a bit more. “Thank you for letting me in, miss.” He said politely to the servant girl who smiled and nodded before quickly slipping away from the area. Turning his attention back to the mage, he toed the door shut before laughing again. “Are you okay, _vhenan_? You look a little shocked.”

“Was that a Blighted pun on that damned nickname Varric gave me?” Not able to help himself from laughing at the situation, the Vint pushed himself away form the desk and quickly walked over to the other. Wrapping his arms around the other firmly, he buried his face into messy hair. “Is this you wouldn’t say where you had been for the past couple of weeks?” He murmured, feeling an arm go around him and squeeze gently.

“Mm, maybe. I was also on a job that was a bit of a headache and I didn’t need to worry you about it.”

“Would I have worried?”

“Very much so.”

“Hmm,” Dorian hummed, pressing his lips to Ru’riro’s temple lightly. “What brings you here then, _amatus_? Another job?”

“Not exactly. More like rumours but something I needed to check in to any way. Plus, I knew I’d have a place to stay if I was the one to go.” Chuckling, Ru’riro pulled his face back and looked up at the other. “You’re exhausted. When was the last time you slept?”

“Do I ever truly sleep?” Quickly moving away from the jab he knew he was going to receive, the mage pulled back and cupped his hands around the elf’s face. “I sleep much better with you by my side.” Dipping his head forward, he pressed their lips together firmly. Feeling the other lean into him, he let his hands fall back down to wrap his arms around a deceptively strong body. Breaking the kiss just slightly, he smiled. “Welcome to Tevinter.”

Rolling his eyes, Ru’riro lift his right hand up and carded his fingers through Dorian’s long hair slowly. “Hope you don’t mind me visiting for a while.”

“Of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
